Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias
by Neusal
Summary: Magnus Bane se caracteriza por tener una vida de lo más intensa, llena de historias y anécdotas, pero ¿Alguna vez habéis pensado como fue su primera aventura? ¿Cómo conoció a su amigo Ragnor Fell? ¿Cómo descubrió quien era realmente su padre?. Esta historia nos responde algunas de las muchas preguntas que tenemos sobre la juventud del brujo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora** : Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Esta historia se podría ubicar en el libro "Las crónicas de Magnus Bane".

Una vez más me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mis fics y no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, en especial a Goshy que siempre me comentas y nunca te puedo responder y agradecer porque no tienes un perfil al que yo pueda entrar. Muchas gracias.

Tendría unos 16 años cuando Magnus decidió abandonar el refugio y la protección que desde bien pequeño le habían brindado los Hermanos Silenciosos. Le habían tratado de maravilla durante todos estos años y había aprendido tantas cosas con ellos que no tenía suficientes palabras para agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por él, pero era hora de partir: la vida de clausura y silencio no estaba hecha para él. Ansiaba ver todos esos lugares de los cuales había leído y vivir mil y una aventuras, hacer cosas increíbles para que en un futuro también escribieran sobre él, por eso cuando llegó a sus oídos que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn Sam Mas estaba adiestrando a jóvenes brujos no dudó ni un momento en ir hacía allí para convertirse en su alumno.

Viajó de noche tal y como los Hermanos Silenciosos le aconsejaron: con la oscuridad los caminos estaban vacíos. No era buena idea que un joven brujo inexperto se dejara ver demasiado entre los mundanos, ya que tenían la fea costumbre de quemar en hogueras a brujos y brujas (generalmente más a las brujas).

Cuando llegó al lujoso hogar de Sam Mas, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, los criados le acompañaron al interior de una gran sala. Le consoló ver que eran unos siete alumnos, eso significaba que no era el único en ser hijo de un demonio, que claro está no le enorgullecía. El Gran Brujo no se hizo esperar y apareció minutos más tarde.

-Tiene usted una casa preciosa- le elogió una bruja una vez hechas las presentaciones.

-Las riquezas se acumulan con el paso de los años- contestó éste sin darle más importancia. Para Magnus, que venía de la humildad de los Hermanos Silenciosos que solo eran ricos en sabiduría, todo aquello le parecía sacado de un cuento.

Estaban todos los alumnos preparados para absorber los conocimientos del maestro cuando ese les preguntó:

-¿Cómo vais a pagarme?- Todos se quedaron de piedra -¿Por qué me miráis así? ¿A caso creíais que os daría lecciones gratis?-

-En ningún momento se nos dijo que tendríamos que pagar- Bane fue el único que dijo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Pero tampoco se os digo que no tendríais que hacerlo. Primera lección del día: nunca deis nada por sentado, os irá mejor en la vida. Segunda lección: en este mundo no hay nada gratis, cobrar por vuestros servicios, vuestra energía y vuestro tiempo. Tenéis una semana para conseguir el dinero, el que no lo haga tendrá que irse-.

Un brujo verde se levantó y se sacó del bolsillo un puñado de monedas de plata que ofreció al maestro.

-Ragnor Fell ¿Verdad?- Dudó el Gran Brujo.

-Sí mi señor- muy educadamente, se le veía que provenía de familia rica.

-Escuchadme bien- levantó la voz para que todos pudieran oírle- no quiero el dinero de vuestras familias, no son ellos quienes deben saldar vuestra deuda, solo aceptaré dinero conseguido por vosotros mismos y no quiero tampoco que lo hagáis aparecer de la nada con vuestra magia… aunque dudo que sepáis como hacerlo. Usad esto- señalándose la cabeza. –Tercera lección: vuestros poderes no son infinitos, vuestra mente sí. Aunque yo os enseñaré como poder usar vuestro poder este es limitado y perderéis el conocimiento si los gastáis en exceso de una sola vez.- Eso fue como un jarro de agua fría para Ragnor que avergonzado volvió a guardarse las monedas en el bolsillo.

La clase continúo y cuando al fin terminó les dijo que les guiaría a sus aposentos. Por sorpresa de todos no fueron al interior de la casa sino que les sacó al exterior guiándoles hacía un molino que había anexo a su elegante hogar.

-Dormiréis aquí- abriendo la puerta y dejando ver el desastroso estado de ese edificio. Todo fueron malas caras y alguna que otra queja. -¿No os parece suficiente?- Preguntó Sam Mas con ironía - ¿A caso alguno de vosotros ha demostrado merecer más? Cuarta lección del día: las cosas se demuestran con hechos no con palabras, nunca hagáis caso de estas ya que se las lleva el viento. El que me demuestre que es mejor que esto tendrá una habitación a su altura, de mientras os sugiero que os pongáis cómodos. Ustedes bellas damas- digiriéndose a las dos chicas del grupo- pueden acompañarme al interior de mi hogar, les mostraré sus aposentos. Lección número cinco: nunca se debe perder ni la educación ni el ser un caballero- y se fueron dejando a los cinco varones allí.

-Lección número uno: este tipo es un mujeriego- se burló Petta, un brujo con dos grandes astas en la frente.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? No podemos pagar- se desesperó Ragnor.

-Elegir cama- respondió Magnus examinando el interior del molino- yo me quedo con ese montón de sacos de trigo- y se tiró encima de ellos.

-Yo elijo las balas de paja- exclamó divertido Petta.

-¿De dónde sacaremos el dinero?- Seguía Ragnor enfuscado en su problema y sin hacer caso a nada más.

Las noches en aquel molino eran muy frías y la comida que el Gran Brujo les ofrecía tampoco era exquisita pero el esfuerzo estaba valiendo la pena: ese viejo chiflado era realmente sabio. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que todos sus alumnos pudieran hacer uso de la magia, que no hubiera ningún Ifrit entre ellos y lo segundo fue enseñarles a hacerse un "glamour" para poder esconder sus marcas de brujo.

A pesar de ser el más joven del grupo Magnus destacó rápidamente entre sus compañeros: ejecutaba y aprendía las cosas mucho más rápido que los demás, pero conseguir el dinero para poder pagar al Gran Brujo no le estaba siendo nada fácil al igual que al resto. En un primer momento intentaron mendigar por las calles, y aunque sí que es verdad que consiguieron algunas monedas no eran suficientes para poder pagar sus clases, a más, Ragnor Fell que era hijo de alta cuna no se sentía cómodo haciendo cosas de pobres. Hasta que una tarde sin buscarla la solución llegó a ellos.

Bane y Fell iban paseando por la plaza central de la ciudad cuando vieron a un viejo desgreñado y sucio rodeado de ciudadanos que le daban una moneda a cambio de que él les mirase la palma de la mano y les dijese algo sobre su futuro próximo. La gente reía a carcajadas cuando el anciano hacía esas afirmaciones y aunque nadie se creía lo que les decía le daban igualmente las monedas. Entonces las ideas de Magnus despertaron: si la gente era capaz de pagar por una mentida ¿Cómo no iban a pagar por una verdad?

-Tengo un plan- le comentó a su verdoso amigo – conseguiremos el dinero leyendo el futuro de la gente nosotros también.-

Al día siguiente por la tarde, al finalizar su instrucción, Magnus y Ragnor volvieron de nuevo al centro de la ciudad. El de las pupilas de gato llevaba una fea tela roja por encima de la ropa a modo de túnica y una especie de turban enrollado en la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber porque vas así vestido? Todo el mundo nos está mirando- preguntó Ragnor completamente avergonzado.

-Si vamos hacer esto debemos de hacerlo bien. Deja de quejarte y ponte en tu papel-.

-Esto no saldrá bien… nos meteremos en un lío… no sé porque te estoy haciendo caso-.

-Porque no se te ocurre otra manera de conseguir el dinero – sonrió victorioso Bane. –Vamos, es el momento. Te espero en el centro de la plaza – y se adelantó dejando atrás a su amigo poco convencido.

Ante decenas de miradas curiosas Magnus iba paseando orgulloso y sacando pecho consiguiendo la atención de todo el mundo: el plan estaba funcionando. Cuando más o menos llegó al centro de la plaza apareció su amigo Ragnor tal y como habían planeado.

-Oh ¡El Gran Adivino Ivino! ¡Que suerte encontrarle aquí!- Sobreactuó Fell tan sonrojado que su cara era roja en vez de verde. Por suerte llevaba un "glamour" y nadie podía ver la realidad.

-Dígame buen señor ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- Contestó Magnus actuando a la perfección. Ragnor se lo miró estupefacto, era evidente que Magnus había nacido para el teatro.

-Míreme la muñeca- alargándole el brazo- y dígame que ve en ella.-

Magnus le cogió la mano a su amigo e hizo ver que se concentraba entrecerrando los ojos. Ragnor estaba tan nervioso que temblaba como una hoja pero a Bane todo eso le estaba pareciendo de lo más divertido así que alargó todo lo que pudo ese teatro.

-Tenga cuidado buen señor, veo que le va a caer una rama de árbol por encima- finalmente dio su veredicto de lo que teóricamente había visto en la muñeca de Fell.

-¡¿Una rama de árbol?!- Gritó Ragnor con los ojos abiertos como platos y saliéndose del papel.

-Sí… pero será pequeña, no se preocupe, no le hará daño- tranquilizó Bane a su compañero apretándole fuerte la muñeca y sin perder el tono de voz que estaba usando para interpretar a su personaje el Adivino Ivino.

-Muy amable- contestó el verde brujo intentando esconder sin éxito su indignación. –Como buen ciudadano que soy pago lo que se debe- y le dio tres monedas de plata.

Todos los allí presentes rieron ante tal cómica conversación y se giraron para ver marcharse a Ragnor. Aprovechando que ahora su amigo era el centro de atención y estaba pasando cerca de unos árboles, Magnus hizo caer una pequeña rama encima de su amigo y todas las risas se convirtieron en exclamaciones de asombró. No tardo mucho tiempo en correr la voz sobre el Adivino Ivino entre los ciudadanos y tras ver el éxito que estaban teniendo los otros tres brujos del grupo de aprendizaje se unieron a Magnus y a Ragnor. El "modos operandi" era muy sencillo: les decían cosas a los mundanos y luego con su magia o manipulaciones hacían que pasase. Consiguieron gran cantidad de dinero en poco tiempo.

Por desgracia la fama se les fue de las manos y cada vez hacían cosas más espectaculares. Empezaron a disfrazarse con las caras ropas de su maestro el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn Sam Mas, y la gente empezó a temerles hasta tal punto que fueron acusados de brujería, y en consecuencia a ser quemados en la hoguera.

Estaban haciendo uno de sus números de teatro fingiendo adivinar el futuro de alguien, cuando de repente les pusieron un saco en la cabeza y les ataron a unos largos palos en medio de la plaza rodeados de maderas y paja para que las llamas prendieran rápido.

-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!- Chillaban todos los ciudadanos.

Los cinco jóvenes brujos estaban aterrados y maniatados así que ni podían hacer uso de sus poderes ni podían pensar con claridad para poder escapar de esa situación. Aldina, una de las sirvientas de Sam Mas, (que por orden de su amo fue a espiarlos ya que él tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde estaban sacando el dinero tan rápido) al ver eso fue corriendo a buscar al Gran Brujo que llegó justo a tiempo para ver como encendían la hoguera y las llamas alcanzaban los pies de los muchachos. Los gritos de desesperación de sus alumnos le helaron el corazón.

Continuará en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

Ya estaba a punto de intervenir para impedir que quemaran vivos a sus alumnos cuando inesperadamente de entre medio de las llamas se hizo una gran explosión de energía azul, como si una bomba nuclear hubiese estallado, que dejó inconscientes a todos los que estaban en la plaza. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn Sam Mas se apresuró a cargar a los cinco jóvenes subterráneos en su carruaje y hechizó al resto de la gente para que al despertar no recordaran nada de lo sucedido.

De camino a casa se iba mirando a sus alumnos e intentaba averiguar cual de ellos podía haber hecho aquel despliegue de poder. Solo había una manera de saberlo: descubrir quien eran sus padres, cuanto más poderoso era el demonio progenitor más poder tenía su hijo.

El Gran Brujo no les borró la memoria a sus alumnos para que fueran conscientes de lo que habían hecho, así que al día siguiente después de sermonearlos largo tiempo sobre los actos que hacían y asumir las consecuencias, les digo que en la clase de aquel día iban aprender a invocar demonios, más exactamente invocarían a sus padres, y así de paso él podría descubrir cual de ellos era tan poderoso.

Les enseñó a dibujar el pentagrama para la invocación y le explicó las pautas a seguir. La verdad es que los siete alumnos estaban un poco asustados ante la idea de traer a su plano físico a seres del infierno, aunque fueran sus propios padres. ¿Sería un demonio capaz de querer a su hijo?

Como de costumbre empezaron por las chicas que fueron capaces de hacer aparecer a sus padres sin ningún tipo de problema. No parecía tan difícil: simplemente tenías que recitar una oración, el demonio aparecía dentro del pentagrama y no podía salir de allí debido a un campo energético que se creaba y que el brujo invocador tenía que controlar. En este caso, como querían invocar a sus padres, se tenían que hacer un pequeño corte en la mano y dejar caer la sangre dentro del pentagrama, por el hecho de que la sangre llama a la sangre y así se aseguraban que realmente era su padre y no un impostor. Se recitaba la misma oración que en las invocaciones convencionales, tan solo cambiaban algunas frases.

Al fin llegó el turno de Magnus, al benjamín del grupo lo dejaron por el último. Se sentía bastante tranquilo después de ver como lo habían hecho sus compañeros. Él único demonio que ocasionó algún problema fue el padre de Petta, que intentó salir del pentagrama pero Sam Mas lo dominó sin ningún tipo de problema ya que Petta no pudo hacerlo. El Gran Brujo Sam era hijo de un demonio mayor por eso era tan poderoso, podía dominar a cualquier demonio que fuera inferior a su padre, o sea prácticamente todos. El padre de Petta era un tanto extraño: de cintura para abajo era un hombre pero de cintura para arriba era una horrenda cabra negra. Iba completamente desnudo haciendo sonrojar a las dos féminas del grupo. Ahora Magnus se explicaba de donde Petta había sacado sus astas y pensó que quizá su padre sería una especie de gato por eso él tenía los ojos como estos felinos. Pero para nada fue como el joven Magnus Bane se esperaba.

Empezó con su invocación y una vez terminada la oración, cuando sus gotas de sangre tocaron el suelo, hubo un destello de luces, una especie de niebla y las líneas del pentagrama empezaron a brillar encendiéndose y apagándose como si de luces de navidad se tratara. El que entonces era el Brujo de Brooklyn, Sam, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo: no era un demonio normal lo que estaban atrayendo. Ordenó a Magnus que parara la invocación de inmediato pero ya era tarde: de entre las luces y la niebla emergió una esbelta figura. A diferencia de los otros demonios era un apuesto y elegante caballero vestido con un traje blanco y unos negros zapatos de charol. Su abundante mata de pelo era tan negra como el carbón y tenía los mismos ojos felinos que su hijo, con la diferencia de que Bane los tenía con la forma rasgada asiática y los suyos eran bien redondos.

-¡Hijo mío!- Sonrió el invocado a forma de saludo dejando ver sus afilados dientes blancos. Ninguno de los alumnos sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando pero por la cara de su maestro tenían la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

-Soy Magnus Bane y me presento como hijo tuyo que soy pa…- el adolescente empezó a recitar lo que su maestro le había dicho que debía decir pero su padre le cortó en seco.

-Oh vamos ¿Me tomas por un demonio de tres al cuarto? Sé perfectamente quien eres… fíjate eres realmente hermoso, como tu madre-. Magnus se estremeció al recordar a su madre ahorcada. Se suicidio por su culpa, porque se arrepentía de haber engendrado a un monstruo como él.

-¿Aún te sigues culpando por su muerte?- El demonio perecía estar leyendo la mente de Magnus. -No puedes controlar las acciones de los demás muchacho. El sentimiento de culpabilidad no te llevará a ninguna parte.-

-¡Respeta a tu invocador demonio!- Le menospreció uno de los alumnos- le debes sumisión-. El demonio se lo miró con estupefacción ¿Sería la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así. –Dinos ¿Quién eres?-

-Oh, perdóname- contestó divertido el demonio – no pienses que soy un mal educad por no presentarme a tus amigos, hijo – dirigiéndose a Magnus- Soy Asmodeus-.

-A..as…Asmodeus- tartamudeó aterrado Ragnor Fell.

-Sentimos muchos haberle molestado- intervino al fin Sam Mas- tan solo estábamos aprendiendo a invocar a nuestros padres, ya no le hacemos perder más el tiempo, puede volver a su hogar.- Ahora el maestro ya sabía quien hizo aparecer aquella fuertes explosión de energía: había sido Magnus, el hijo de un príncipe del infierno.

-Oh ¿En serio vas a romper este reencuentro familiar tan bonito? Tú debes de ser el maestro. Dime ¿Cómo le van a Magnus las clases?- se mofaba de Sam- ¿Te está enseñando bien?- Preguntó a su hijo- Sé que eres el más poderoso de mis hijos aunque aún eres muy joven y te queda mucho por aprender. ¿Ya les has explicado que invocar a un príncipe como yo tiene un precio?- Dirigiéndose de nuevo al brujo de Brooklyn Sam Mas.

Al escuchar esas palabras Sam se quedó pálido y gotas de sudor empezaron a mojarle la frente. Esto asustó aún más a sus alumnos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?- Le preguntó Bane a su padre.

-Gran Brujo de Brooklyn- Asmodeus fingió regañar a Sam Mas- antes de enseñar a estos jovencitos a invocar demonios tendrías que haberles dado un par de clases teóricas. Mirad, el mundo de las sombras al igual que el mundo terrenal está estructurado por jerarquías, y yo estoy arriba del todo, no hay ser en el mundo de la oscuridad que sea superior a mí. Como comprenderéis, como príncipe de las tinieblas que soy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo con tonterías. Ya que me habéis hecho venir no me iré de aquí con las manos vacías-.

-Ahora mismo no tenemos mucho dinero para ofrecerle pero podemos conseguir más – se disculpó Ragnor.

-¡No!- Se echó a reír – En el infierno el dinero no sirve para nada, allí las riquezas se cuentan por almas…-

-¿Nos va a matar?- Despavorida una de las chicas.

-No preciosa. Cuando una alma es arrancada del cuerpo a la fuerza pierde parte de su potencial. Vosotros me la entregareis por voluntad propia-.

-¡No es cierto!- Quiso auto convencerse otro de los alumnos- no nos puedes hacer nada el campo magnético te lo impide- e inmediatamente se colocó junto a Magnus extendiendo las manos hacia el pentagrama para ayudar a Bane a contener el campo energético que retenía a Asmodeus en su interior. Al verle todos los demás hicieron lo mismo y Sam Mas empezó a recitar la oración que hacía cerrar el pentagrama, esa puerta que comunicaba los dos mundos.

-¿Pero qué hacéis?- Se carcajeó el príncipe de las tinieblas- ¿A caso creéis que un grupito de brujos como vosotros podrán retener a un príncipe del infierno?- Y sin ninguna dificultad salió del pentagrama cruzando el campo energético. El pánico se apoderó de todos.

-Miedo- se alegró el demonio inspirando con fuerza como si oliera algo que los demás no podían percibir- ¿Sabíais que las emociones también nos alimentan? El miedo y la tristeza son las mejores…-

Aprovechando que Asmodeus estaba distraído Petta cogió una espada y se la clavó por la espalda pero no sirvió de nada: la espada, hecha de metal barato, se rompió y con un rayo de luz amarilla el demonio atravesó el corazón de Petta arrebatándole la vida.

-La primera alma que se viene conmigo- exclamó orgulloso el demonio. Ahora si que ya todos se veían muertos. – ¡Por todos los infiernos! Dejad ya de lloriquear niños, no me interesáis vosotros, todavía no sois lo suficientemente poderosos para mí. En cambio tú- señalando al Gran Brujo- sí. Hazte un favor a ti mismo y entrégame tu alma…ahórrate el sufrimiento-.

Todos miraban fijamente al demonio paralizados por el miedo.

-No me mires así hijo – le comentó a Magnus- Mi sangre corre por tus venas, algún día serás como yo: poderoso. Ahora vete, iros todos pero recordad que hoy os he perdonado la vida, la próxima vez que nos encontremos no seré tan amable. Madurar vuestro poder, algún día vendréis a mí y me quedaré con vuestras almas-. Chasqueó los dedos y los seis alumnos que quedaban con vida aparecieron en el jardín de la casa del Gran Brujo.

Se quedaron unos minutos completamente inmóviles discutiendo que es lo que tenían que hacer y que significaba la amenaza de Asmodeus. Todos se fueron corriendo del lugar asustados tanto por el demonio como por su hijo: temían a Magnus, solo Ragnor se quedó a su lado.

Horas después los dos amigos volvieron al interior de la casa. Parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí: estaba todo completamente destruido, seguramente como buen Gran Brujo que era Sam Mas debió luchar hasta el final.

Magnus recordó toda la vida los sabios consejos que le dio su maestro y puso en práctica todo lo que aprendió a su lado. Los más allegados a Bane dicen que decidió adquirir el título de Gran Brujo de Brooklyn para homenajear al difunto Sam Mas.

Fin


End file.
